Journey of a Lifetime
by Kara Hitame
Summary: Kairi and Kara Hitame are shopping when they run in to a suicide bomber. During the explosion the two girls are sent to the world of the Elric brothers. There they must go on a journey to find a way home with the help of Ed and Al. Story is by Kairi
1. Explosion

Hello! Well, a new story...but this is by my sister (mostly), I helped with it. She asked me to post it on my account because she doesn't normally write fanfiction. So, she came up with the plot and I helped to write, though she did the most of it lol. Please read and send your thoughts on it in a review!!! Thanks!

Disclaimer: The characters of FMA do not belong to me or my sister. Kairi and Kara Hitame are the characters of Kairi Hitame (my sister). The plot is also ours too. Any other unknown characters mentioned are OCs too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Profile of the Hitame sisters:

Kairi Hitame: 17 years old, black hair to mid back, airhead most of the time, manga obsessed

Kara Hitame: 15 years old, blonde hair to mid back, the smarter of the two

Both girls knew nothing about the Fullmetal Alchemist world or of the journey the two would soon go on. Like any good fantasy story, Kairi and Kara's started on a day that began like all the others.

---

Journey of a Lifetime

Chapter 1

---

One rainy afternoon Kairi said, "Kara, I'm bored. Let's get some manga!"

Kara replied, "Don't you have enough as it is?"

Kairi pouted. "Aw, don't be like that. You can never have too much manga!"

"Except when your room is full of it," Kara stated in a monotone voice.

"Pffft. You don't know what your talking about. C'mon, I'll get you a plushy," Kairi bribed.

"Only if it's Yoko."

"All right, all right. You got a deal. Let's go."

"Kay!"

---

Kara and Kairi ventured to nearest mall to claim their prizes. While they were walking among the crowds, a shadowy man in a long overcoat brushes by Kara, knocking her into Kairi.

Kara cried out, "Hey!" while Kairi cried "Kara!" at the same time.

The man just kept walking muttering a small "Heh!" as he went.

'Huh? What's with him? Isn't he mad?' Kairi thought, and turned to her sister "Ne, Kara-chan. Don't you think that man's a little weird?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Kara said slowly.

They only walked a few more steps when they heard a voice from behind. Turning around, the two girls saw it was the mysterious man that knocked Kara over, before they turned to move on. Then they heard what the man was saying.

"So sorry ladies and gentlemen, you've just breathed your last," he said in a creepy tone.

Kara stopped in her tracks and turned slowly to stare in shock at the guy. Kairi simply turned and said "Huh?"

Kara whacked Kairi who blurted, "Ow. What was that for?"

"You're an idiot," Kara said.

"What? Why am I an idiot?" A confused Kairi asked.

"Idiot. Idiot. We're going to _die_!"

"Uh, yeah. He just said that."

Kara hit her forehead thinking 'What an idiot.'

At that point, the man hit a switch in his jacket and everything started to be swallowed up by the blast. Kara and Kairi watch as the explosion expanded to engulf them with everyone else around them.

All of a sudden, their world darkened and they knew no more.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading! Please review and let us know your thoughts!

Btw, if you ever find a real Youko Kurama plushy, tell me! Because I have looked all over and come to the conclusion they don't even exist! So if you find one, let me know!!! PLEASE!!!! I want one, so yeah it exists in this story!

Kairi Hitame's account can be found at:

http // www . quizilla . com / users / kithitame / profile /

So if you should ever want to check her stories out, I really encourage it! Her stories are really good too! So please, support her on her stories as well!

And now a word from my sister!

Kairi: Well thank you very much for reading this first chapter! There's much more to come so I hope you will continue to read when new chapters are posted. Please submit a review below to let us know what you think. Thanks again people!!


	2. A New World

So here's chapter two! Thanks to jean kitsune and SessyLover180 for reviewing!

Please let us know your thoughts! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kara awoke, she sat up and looked at her surroundings. It was dark, cloudy, and drizzling; just like the world they had left. Kara turned to her right where Kairi lay still unconscious. That was when she realized they were in the middle of a deserted street. They seemed to be in what could roughly pass as a small European city in the early 1900's.

"Where are we?" Kara asked aloud. She turned to Kairi and shook her, trying to rouse her. No luck. Kairi just snorted and turned on to her side.

Kara sweat dropped. 'She's...asleep...' she thought before yelling, "KAIRI, YOU IDIOT!" and hitting her sleeping sister.

Kairi snorted awake and sleepily opened her eyes. "Huh...?" she asked.

Kara, irritated, whapped Kairi's head again. "You idiot! We're in some unknown place and all you can do is _sleep_?!?!?"

"Ah..." Kairi said, "Yes?"

'And how are we related again?' Kara thought to herself while shaking her head.

"So...where are we gonna go?"

Kara sweat dropped again. "And how do you think I know? I don't even know where we are!" She said.

Kairi looked around. "Yeah, this sure doesn't look like Tokyo (where they came from) alright... We should find someone."

Kara looked at her sister, somewhat surprised and said, "For once you say something smart."

Kairi cringed. "Ouch, that's harsh."

They went off in search of a place to stay. They eventually found someone out on the streets, not hiding from the rain. Kairi turned to Kara and said, "Okay Kara, let me handle this."

Kara looked at her sister doubtfully. "Sure you can handle it?"

Kairi smiled and her sister and winked. "Watch me", Kairi said, as she walked over to the person. After putting on a sweet, innocent look, she tapped the man's shoulder. "Hey, um... Can you tell me where we are?" she asked.

The average looking guy turned to Kairi and smiled nicely. "Well if you go to that street", he pointed somewhere behind Kairi, "You'll be in Main Street."

Kairi sweat dropped. "Um, not the street. More like this whole...place."

He looked curious "Oh, you're really lost aren't you. This is East City, the home of-"

He got cut off when Kairi asked, "Okay. But what country are we in?"

Completely dumbfounded, the man stared at her and shakily answered, "A-Amestris."

Kairi sweetly smiled. "Thank you!" Then she bowed and went back to Kara who was shaking her head in shame.

The two sisters take a step towards where the man said Main Street was when they heard the man spoke up again. "Um, miss?"

Kairi turned back. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any money?" He asked.

Kairi pulled out some bills. "A little."

The guy looked at her bills. "That's money?"

Kairi looked surprised. "It's not here?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Come with me and I'll get you girls a place for the night." (never try this at home...trusting and following a complete stranger off the street to lead you where you want)

Kairi bowed politely to the man, as well as Kara a second later. Kairi said, "Thank you very much kind sir."

The man looked somewhat surprised, but then waved it off. "It's no problem. Just follow me." he said. So, Kara and Kairi followed him toward Main Street. Along the way, he started a conversation. "This country has been through a lot not too long ago. We citizens gotta help each other out, you know? Ah...you girls are from Amestris, right?"

Kairi quickly answered, "Yeah, of course. Why are you asking?"

The man glanced at them before looking ahead again. "Well from what you were asking you didn't seem to know East City was in Amestris."

Kairi thought fast to reply. "Sorry for the confusion. We...we were kidnapped a few years ago but escaped recently, so we wanted to make sure we were finally home. Right Kara?"

Kara, who was staring at Kairi and thinking 'Is this really Kairi right now?' gave her head a slight shake and responded to Kairi's question. "Um, yeah. That's right. Been awhile since we've been home. So we forgot East City is in Amestris."

The man gave the girls a pitying look. "You poor girls. Still...to forget one of the major cities..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Kairi and Kara looked at each other panicking and thinking, 'Major?'

Kairi quickly covered up, "Well it was a rather traumatizing experience, sir."

After a moment the man replied. "Yes. I suppose you're right. Plus you're both too pale to be Ishbalians."

Kara started to ask, "Ishbalians? What-?" She was interrupted when Kairi tripped and fell into Kara. Fortunately, the man caught Kara and Kairi pushed herself off Kara.

Kairi started laughing. "Ahahaha. Tripping in mud...Can you believe it?" She rubbed the back of her head.

Kara snorted softly, "I can. Considering it's you." Unhappy, she shot Kairi a questioning look. Kairi dropped her arm and, meeting Kara's look, shook her head. The she turned to the man again.

"Sorry mister. Are we almost there? I'm getting so soaked. I'd be happy not to catch a cold tomorrow."

Caught off guard, the man simply answered, "Oh. Yes. We can run. The inn is just over there." He pointed and then ran to the simple building.

Inside, the man paid for a single night for two and wished the girls luck before returning to the pouring rain.

The girls took their key and went to their room. Once the door was shut, Kara turned to Kairi clearly unhappy. "Okay. What was that?"

Kairi looked at Kara with innocent eyes and asked, "What was what?"

Kara fell back on a bed and sighed. "Unbelievable. I mean, you act like that and now...now you're idiot again."

"Eh? Kara-chan, don't you think idiot is a bit harsh?"

Kara sat up, her face serious. "No... And why didn't you let me ask about Ishbalians?"

Kairi dropped the act to look as serious as Kara. She held up three fingers. "Three reasons. One, he already doubted we were from Amestris." One finger went down. "Two, he talked like anyone knew who they were." Another finger went down. "And most important, he didn't sound like he likes them too much." The last finger went down and Kairi dropped her hand. "That good enough for you?"

Kara just stared at her sister. "Kairi..." she said somewhat awed.

Kairi looked surprised but happy. "Oh? Are you impressed with my observation skills, now?"

Kara looks angrily away. "No! Idiot. Go to sleep already."

Pouting, Kairi complained "And here I thought I finally had an adoring little sister at last."

"Idiot." Then, Kara turned and looked at Kairi. She gasped, "What are you doing?!"

Kairi freezes in the middle of taking off her shirt. "What? You expect me to sleep in soaking wet clothes? You can if you want a cold."

Sighing, Kara gave up. "At least turn off the lights before doing that!" She shut off the lights and the girls stripped off their wet clothes, got in bed, and fell asleep.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara: Please review and let us know your thoughts! And also let me know of any mistakes you come across. Thanks!


	3. Information

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Kairi REALLY wants to know, and so do I! Come on people, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies, but also for this chapter neither of us own FFVII's Cloud or Tifa.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was the first to wake. She quickly dressed in her newly dried clothes and looked out the hotel room's second story window. She was relieved the sun had just barely risen and the girls did not sleep the day away. However, she heard the telltale sound of rain drops still steadily falling. Kairi and her, needed to plan things out.

Kara looked around their room next and mildly wondered if they got the cheapest place in town or if all inns were like the one they were currently residing in. Their room, for instance, simply had 2 small beds and a single chair with a small table. No more. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her still sleeping (lazy) sister who was sleep-talking.

"Cloud, why…?" Kairi mumbled.

Kara sweat dropped. Her sister's Final Fantasy VII obsession was often revealed in such a manner. Kairi once said she pretends to be Tifa, rather than herself in such dreams.

Like Kara cared at the moment. How on Earth Kairi could sleep so soundly, in a foreign place, was beyond her. Her dreams were filled with the bomber, unfamiliar streets, and one very unhelpful sister. She was sure she was tossing and turning all night unlike someone. She glared enviously at Kairi then picked up her pillow.

The sooner Kairi woke up, the sooner they could plan. With that thought, the pillow was thrown at Kairi, disturbing her sweet dreams. Sitting upright while holding her blanket, Kairi rubbed an eye and sleepily asked, "Cloud?"

Kara stared at her. Kairi realized what she said and turned red. "Oh…hey Kara," she stuttered then looked out the window. "Pretty morning, isn't it?" She asked, hoping to take her sister's mind off what was just said.

"Yeah, sure. Beautiful. Sooo sorry you had to wake up to me, instead of your precious Cloud," Kara replied sarcastically. Kairi turned redder but said nothing. "It's still raining," Kara informed her sleepy sister.

Kairi looked confused looking around but remembrance flashed on her face. She looked back at Kara. "Do you know what we're going to do? We'll need money," Kairi asked seriously.

"No. Get dressed. I'm going to ask how much it costs to stay here, and if it's possible to make enough in a day. Meet me downstairs after you're dressed." With that, Kara left and Kairi got out of bed to do just as Kara said.

Later that morning, the two sisters were sitting at a small table in the downstairs of the hotel. Kara spoke up first. "It seems that, like everything else around here, the currency is similar to Europe's...a century ago. The inn lady said if we helped with dinner and kept our room tidy, she would let us stay half price. So remember to thank her later." Kairi nodded and Kara continued. "She did say the two of us could easily make a half room's worth in a day but… probably not unless the rain cleared. So… any ideas?"

"Um… I wanted to look around," Kairi said.

Kara stood up angrily. "Kairi!" Kairi looked down shamefully. Kara yelled some more. "What do you think this is? A vacation!?"

Kairi shook her head. "I just wanted to know what we've gotten into," she said softly.

Kara looked at her sister surprised, and sat back down. "Sorry. That would probably be a good idea, but not right now...we need money for a place to stay."

Kairi looked back up. "Why don't we split up, look for any job available, and ask whoever we meet about this country? Then at night, we'll meet back here, share what we learned and if something interesting was mentioned, we'll learn more the next day."

Kara was still looking at her sister surprised but managed to reply. "Um…sure. Sounds like a plan." Kairi smiled. The two headed out the door armed with umbrellas graciously provided by their kind innkeeper to see what the small city could offer.

It seemed luck was on their side. By the end of the first day, both girls had earned enough to stay _and_ buy a new (rather simple) dress and shoes for each of them so they could fit in. They had also learned the about the country, Amestris, and how it was protected and somewhat ruled by their military with National Alchemists at the top. The girls vowed to find out more about the alchemists later.

That night, however, both girls were exhausted and only one question was asked by Kara. "Kairi, why… no, _how_ did you make so much?" She couldn't believe the amount Kairi had made when the rain made it so difficult for even her self to earn money.

Kairi grinned. "I told them our sob story. You know about being 'poor, penniless, orphans who didn't have a place to stay'. I got a few offers to stay awhile, but I had to refuse. I don't think they would appreciate seeing how old my 'sweet baby sister' really is." Kara just groaned and turned out the lights.

The second day went much the same, though Kara earned more than the first day. It was still pouring outside but the two managed to earn a night's stay plus a little extra. The sisters also learned about the Ishbalian rebellion and how ruthless it was. Not even the doctors involved were spared. Kara and Kairi decided tomorrow was the day to learn about alchemy and maybe some local news. And so, on the third day, they did just that while still earning good money. But it never stopped raining. That night neither girl said a word, but went straight to sleep.

On the fourth morning since their arrival, Kara was the once again the first one awake. Laying in her bed, she noticed something. Silence! The dreary rain was finally gone! She quickly got up and shook Kairi. "Kairi, get up! It's stopped raining!"

Kairi sat up and stretched. "Oh?" she asked

But Kara was too happy to be annoyed. "Yes. Hurry up so we can get out there."

Kairi smiled. "Actually… I have an idea."

"Huh?" Kara asked confused.

Kairi held up a finger indicating to Kara to wait. She got out of bed and gathered their money. She counted it and smiled. "I knew it," Kairi said.

"Kairi, what are you talking about?" Kara asked still confused.

"We have enough money to stay tonight. We can take it easy today and see more of the town."

So after breakfast, the girls set out together. Some people recognized them, and every now and then they were offered an odd job. They accepted such jobs (every little bit helps!), but didn't actively search for work like they have been.

They found a market and decided to split up to learn some more about this place they've come to. Turns out the latest gossip was the big shot alchemists from the military moved to East City, where the girls were currently staying, from Central City after National alchemists were turning up with their brains blown out. Well Kairi and Kara met back up and ate at a small deli for lunch.

Afterwards, Kara and Kairi were walking around. Kairi stretched. "Ah, that was good. I think I lost weight the past three days having to live off the inn's light breakfast and dinner." Kara snorted softly. "You should be glad you got both breakfast and dinner instead of just breakfast like modern hotels have. But honestly, you're such a glutton." Kara shrugged and held her hands held up.

"Hey!" Kairi cried. "Really Kara, you…." Kairi didn't finish, as she had noticeed an official looking building surrounded by a thick wall with a gate. Surrounding the gate was a large group of people cheering or yelling insults.

Somewhere inside the wall, a guy cried out "Give me back my girlfriend!" So Kairi assumed there were even more people inside the surrounded area. Kara, noticing Kairi's distracted look, follows it to see the crowd herself. Then Kairi wandered over to the group by the gate and Kara followed, curious herself as to the reason for such a large gathering. Not much seemed to be happening. There was plenty of cheering sounds but Kara noticed something more.

She turned to Kairi. "Can you hear that?" She asked.

"Cheering?" Kairi asked.

Kara shook her head. "There's a fight," she explained. Kairi strained her ears to hear something besides the loud crowd all around. Then she caught it. Faint snapping sounds that seemed to ring through the air and noises similar to explosions. Then there was quiet before… Kairi thought someone was yelling.

She turned to Kara who smiled. 'She always did have better hearing,' she thought before turning toward the gate and crowd again. There was another snap heard clearly and…

"Are those people?" Kairi asked, as people from inside the wall were sent flying into the air and now people outside the gate could see through it. "And… is it just me or are they… charred?" Kairi asked no one in particular.

Kara squinted to see the flying people and answered Kairi's last question. "It kind of… looks that way." The people fell back down out of sight. The fighting sounds resumed until a clap rang through the air instead of a snap. It was soon followed by a huge explosion, and this time a single person was thrown into the air beyond the wall and he was surrounded by tons of flying debris.

"What the…" Kairi cried. "What's going on in there?!"

A man nearby answered, though he was watching the destruction and not Kairi. "It's a National Alchemist's reassessment exam. The guy this time chose to fight rather than do paperwork."

"Oh. I see." Kairi said as the person fell back out of sight.

The fight was soon over, after that and people departed. Kairi and Kara made their way to the gate to see if it was possible to see the fighters. However, it turned out to be too far inside for them to see anyone clearly where the destruction was apparent.

So the girls made their way back to the inn as the sun was setting. Once there, they agreed to work again tomorrow and tucked into bed.

Later that night, after tossing and turning restlessly, Kairi sat up. She looked over at her sister and smiled wistfully at Kara's peaceful state. Then she got out of bed, picked up her shoes and snuck out the door. Kairi put on her shoes and headed out of the inn. Kara eyed the bedroom door with a sleepy eye before falling into a light slumber again.

Kairi wandered around the town. Suddenly she heard voices and froze. It sounded like two boys around the corner discussing how they can't keep something. Kairi heard a clap and then one of the voices saying it would have to be for the best. When she was sure they were gone, she looked around the corner of the stone building she was hiding behind and saw… 'A cradle?' her mind wondered. Walking over, she heard a small mew and then saw a cat. "Awww, how cute," Kairi said aloud then sighed. "But you know, we can't take you either." The cat tilted its little striped head. Kairi turned around, her back facing the cat. "Good-bye Mr. Kitty. Hope someone good finds ya."

Kairi ran all the way back to the inn before she changed her mind.

Upon opening the room door, Kairi was greeted by a voice; her sister.. "Where were you?" Kairi shut the door and walked over to her bed to pull off her shoes. "Where were you?" Kara asked again.

In the darkness, Kairi shook her head and put a finger to her lips, indicating quiet. Then she smiled and said "Sec-ret." Kairi snuggled into her bed, falling asleep quickly.

Kara turned over thinking, 'Honestly. She can be so weird sometimes. I should have just followed her.'

* * *

Kairi: And that's the end of this chapter!! I hope you will review this time. Last chapter we just got one!! And you wanna guess what's going on in the fullmetal alchemist world at this time? Which episode? Free imaginary cookies to those who get it right! Just take a guess in your reviews. Come on, it's easy. All you gotta do is clicky the little button below and type a few words. Is it so hard? Reviews are life of us author's you know. No reviews and the story dies! Well… hopefully not. But we might have updated sooner if there was more than one last time! Okies, I'm done ranting. Cyas later people!

Kara: Yeah...so that's it...please review and let us both know what you think!


	4. Kairi!

Kairi: so sad.... its been over a year since the last chapter was put out. and NOT ONE REVIEW OR MESSAGE! i feel so neglected. Kara-chan, where have i gone wrong? was it the imaginary cookies? am i boring? maybe people dont like fma as much as i thought.... but why? it has the awesome edward-san! i'll probably finish this but reviews are helpful and encouraging .... =/ please?? review? clicky and type what you think. even if its critical it could help me write better.

Kara: Please review!!!!!

-----------------------------------------

Ch. 4 Kairi!!!!

-----------------------------------------

Kara woke the next morning after their day off. She went to wake Kairi, but saw she was already awake and staring out the window.

"Well this is a surprise," Kara said, "Never imagined you waking before me Kairi-chan."

"Couldn't sleep," came Kairi's short reply.

Kara stared at her sister a moment before suggesting, "Why don't we go downstairs and help prepare breakfast? Then we can decide how to make some more money." Kairi didn't say anything, just continued staring out the window. "Kairi?" Kara asked worriedly. "Is there something wrong?"

Finally, Kairi turned away from the window to face her sister. "Do you think we'll be stuck in this world forever Kara?" She asked sadly.

"What? Where did that come from?" Kara asked, surprised.

Kairi grinned suddenly and jumped off her bed. "Never mind, Kara-chan. I'm starved. We should probably help with breakfast now anyway." She rubbed Kara's head and walked out of the room.

Kara fixed her hair and hurried after her sister. "That's what I said first, Kairi!" She yelled rushing out the door as well.

---

When the girls entered the kitchen, they found the innkeeper, Marie, waiting for them, hands on her hips. "You're late," She said.

"We're sorry!" Both girls said and bowed.

"Stand up straight girls," Marie said and hugged them both when they did. "You know, you girls have been such a big help these past few days. Working so hard and telling travelers to come here wherever you found them." She released the sisters then.

"It's no big deal. I mean, it's the least we could do after you've been so kind to us," Kara said, embarrassed at the praise.

"And that's why," Marie said, "this will be your last morning working here."

"What?!" both girls exclaimed.

"Marie..." Kara pleaded softly.

"Did we do something wrong?" Kairi asked.

Marie shook her head smiling. "No, no girls. You've got it all wrong. I want to help you find where you belong. I woke up this morning and knew what I needed to do. It's time for you girls to leave. So, help me with breakfast one last time, then I have something to give you."

---

Later that morning, after breakfast was served and cleaned up, the Hitame sisters held their scarce belongings in the front lobby, waiting for Marie. The kindly innkeeper finally arrived holding two traveling bags and a small satchel.

She looked over Kairi and Kara happily. "You girls only came here with the clothes on your backs and no money whatsoever. But in four days, rainy days at that, you've done quite well, earning your keep, a change of clothes, and a day off even! And now I believe there's something waiting for you out there. For each of you." She looked at Kairi first, then at Kara, smiling broadly. "I want you to take this." She held the small satchel out to Kara.

"What is it?" Kara asked, curious.

"It's the money you've been paying me the past few days," Marie answered simply.

Kara had her hand out to take the satchel but snatched it back then. "Oh no! We couldn't!" She protested.

But Marie got a determined look in her eye and answered, "Oh yes, you can. And you will, too. The two of you are penniless right? And having been kidnapped for so long... you poor dears." She looked at the Hitame sisters pitifully.

Kairi finally spoke up. "Um, who told you that? About the kidnapping? We didn't say anything."

"Why it was the man who brought you here. He and I are close friends and often brings travelers here. And you told what you went through and now you're trying to stand on your own two feet again. He told me. Now, take this." The innkeeper held the satchel out to Kara again.

Kara looked away as she replied, "Kairi. You should give it to Kairi. She's the oldest."

"Hm?" Marie wondered, "You mean, you're not... Kairi is older...? Oh my! I'm so sorry. I mean, you're so responsible Kara. Ah! Not that Kairi's not, it's just... I mean.... oh dear..." She trailed off looking worriedly from Kara to Kairi repeatedly.

Kairi smiled and walked over to the innkeeper to take the satchel. "It' ok, Ms. Marie. Everyone thinks the same. I'm so irresponsible that Kara just takes over and makes people think she's my older sister. So I'm used to it. We thank you for this." She held up the small sack of money.

"But where should we go?" Kara asked.

Marie smiled. "The train station. Board a train that seems like it's going somewhere nice. Or familiar. Maybe you'll find your family again."

"Um... We don't..." Kara begins to say but Kairi interrupts.

"We don't have any living relatives in Amestris, Marie." Kairi didn't even look at the innkeeper as she said that.

"Oh my. Well, nevertheless, you girls need to find your place in the world and something tells me you'll never find it here in East City as nice as it is." Then Marie hugged the girls and handed them the traveling bags. "I know it's not much, but I think you should have these. It will definitely help you on your way. Kairi, there's homemade cookies in there and Kara has some sandwiches and iced tea for today. I wish the best for both of you."

"Thank you Marie," Kara said sweetly.

"We'll write," Kairi added and both headed out the door of the inn.

---

At the train station that afternoon (after they spent the rest of the morning doing more odd jobs), Kairi and Kara look around.

"Well Kara, where do you think we should go?" Kairi asked but turned to Kara when she got no reply. "Kara-chan?"

She looked to see what Kara was staring at. "Woah!" Kairi exclaimed. "That's a big suit of armor. Think that guy's looking for a fight?" Kairi asked but Kara just shrugged.

Then a short blonde boy in a red coat about Kara's age (15 if you forgot, Kairi is 17) ran up to the suit of armor. It seemed like the boy looked toward the sisters but then quickly faced the armored man. After a short conversation, they headed for a train nearby and boarded.

"Well that was weird, ne Kairi?" Kara asked and turned to her sister who was nowhere to be seen. "Kairi!" She yelled and looked around. "I swear, that sister of mine. Just this morning, I thought she was getting more responsible, enough to keep the money. But now she's back to normal, always running off!"

Then Kara spotted Kairi at the ticket teller, holding two fingers up with one hand and pointing at the mysterious boy and armor's train with the other. The teller handed some tickets to Kairi who paid and ran back to Kara. "What are you doing now Kairi?" She ask exasperated.

Kairi grabbed Kara's hand and headed toward the train. "No time," she said as they ran. "Train's leaving in five minutes!"

The train's whistle blew then and the conductor shouted, "Last boarding calls for departure 531!"

The girls rushed on board the train and Kairi handed over the tickets. Kairi looked around the train car and headed to another car, Kara following her. "Kairi, where..." she gasped. "Where are you..."

Then Kairi suddenly turned and said, "We'll sit here Kara." She smiled mischievously and slid in the train seat.

"What?" Kara asked and looked around. "Why here?" Then she spotted the armored man and boy with the red coat further down the car. "Kairi!" She turned angrily toward her sister. "Don't tell me the reason we're on here-"

"Shhhh!" Kairi hushed Kara. The blonde boy turned and stared at Kara still standing in the aisle. Kara caught a glimpse of fierce gold eyes before Kairi grabbed and pulled her into the opposite seat.

'Those eyes...Kairi...' Kara thought before whispering, "Kairi, are you a stalker?"

Kairi blushed furiously and stammered. "N-no Kara! It's just... those eyes... I-I had to follow him. It's... I... I'm sorry," she finished pitifully.

'I was right.' Kara smiled and looked out the window. "Eat your cookies Kairi," she said as the train lurched forward and began to pick up speed.


	5. The Elric Brothers

Ch. 5 The Elric Brothers

The Hitame sisters got off at the same stop the mysterious pair did. It was at a small town, so small it more like a neighborhood rather than a town. They were the only four passengers to get off and the blonde boy in the red coat eyed the girls suspiciously. But the armored man encouraged the boy to hurry. So they left town quickly.

However, Kairi followed them at a distance along with a reluctant Kara. They very soon found themselves in an open countryside. So open, Kairi and Kara were nearly a full mile behind the blonde boy and armored man so as not to be noticed.

Since they were so far behind, when the mysterious pair reached the next town, the girls lost them.

"Look Kara! They reached a town. Hurry up or we'll lose them completely!" Kairi said and started running and Kara followed suit protesting.

"Why is it so important Kairi?" She gasped, trying to keep up.

But Kairi didn't reply and they quickly ran all the way to the town. When she reached it, they questioned for the whereabouts of the boy and suit of armor.

The sisters learned that the people they were following were also looking for someone, someone named Dr. Tim Marcoh. But the only doctor in town was a Dr. Morrow.

"Why would they be looking for a doctor way out here?" Kara wondered as she and Kairi wandered the country outskirts of town. "Surely they could have found one, a better one, in East City?"

"No idea," Kairi shrugged, "Maybe there's something about this Marcoh they specifically need. After all, Morrow sounds like an alias of some sort. What ordinary doctor would need an alias?"

They walked in silence for a moment before... "Ah!" Kairi stopped, "We found them Kara!"

Kara looked ahead to where Kairi pointed to see the boy in the red coat and armored man who turned to look back at them then they quickly dived into a nearby haystack.

"Oh? Did you girls find something in a little place like this?" The girls turn to find a large uniformed man in a trench coat and hat. "So what did you see girls? Was it by chance a short blonde boy with a suit of armor? Hm?"

"Eh... Ah..." The man's demeanor completely steam rolled over the two girls. "You... are...?" Kairi asked while Kara turned toward the haystack.

'Was he... searching for them too?' She thought before the man interrupted her thoughts and turned her attention back to him.

"Ah! My apologies ladies! I am Alex Louis Armstrong. A proud national alchemist in the military! So ladies? Impressed?" He asked, posing for some reason.

Kairi stood in awe. Kara began to ask, "So are you also searching for-"

"Wow!" Kairi exclaimed, cutting Kara off, "I've never seen a national alchemist before! Up close too! Wow, so cool! You're really good alchemy, right? Can we see?"

Armstrong blinked then posed again, showing his muscles off even through a trench coat.

"Of course ladies! It will be my pleasure!" He grabbed a couple of large stones and threw them in the air and punched them higher. As he punched the rocks, they glowed and transformed before the two girls' eyes. Armstrong caught them coming down and kneeled before Kairi and Kara holding out two intricately carved stone roses.

"For you ladies. A beauty of nature captured in stone though not as beautiful as yourselves, if I might say." The girls each took a rose, awestruck at the alchemy (and by the crazed alchemist a bit). He stood and turned toward Kara to ask, "Now young lady, did I hear you say something before?"

"Ah! No, it's nothing," Kara denied, "Thank you for the rose though."

"Hm, well that's nothing for someone like me, of the Armstrong lineage! Crafting stone is an art passed down through the generations! Though if you could tell me about the two gentlemen I asked about, I would be most obliged."

"Sorry sir, Mr. Armstrong you said? We haven't seen anyone wearing a red coat or armor anywhere near here." Kara shrugged helplessly. "Right Kairi?" She turned to her sister.

Kairi smiled. "That's right. Ah... it's a bit embarrassing but I thought that scarecrow over there was a black sheep." Kairi rubbed the back of her head.

"Hm, well I see. Thank you ladies ever so much for your help." Armstrong nodded to them both and started to walk away when he turned back and said, "You do realize, young lady, I never mentioned a red coat. Well, good day." He turned and walked away.

Kara turned cold and when the man was finally out of sight, she turned to Kairi and said, "Oh no, Kairi, what do I do?"

Kairi looked at her smiling. "It's okay though. Yes, it sounded like you knew them but you said they weren't here. And he left in the opposite direction. So it's okay. Well, except I think we were caught." She looked to the side and stuck out her tongue, as in "oops"

"It's a little late to be caught since we knew you've been following us since the train station." Kairi and Kara turned to the golden eyed, short blonde boy they've been following. The armored man was in the distance apparently emptying his armor of hay. "So," the boy continued, "Either of you want to explain why you followed us from East City to this little backwater town?"

"You seemed interesting," Kairi said, "But apparently we make bad stalkers." Then she grinned.

"Kairi..." Kara groaned. "I'm sorry. This is my older sister Kairi Hitame and I'm Kara Hitame. We don't really have anywhere to go and she wanted to follow you."

"Doesn't matter I guess, since you came all this way. Plus you just helped us out. We're looking for someone and we don't really want the military to know where he is. That guy you just met is a national alchemist, same as me." The boy pulled out a pocket watch. "Edward Elric, nice to meet you. That over there is my little brother, Alphonse. He can use alchemy too, but he just travels with me…he's not in the military.

"Eh? Little? But he's so big compared to you," Kairi said. Kara giggled.

Edward closed his eyes in irritation, "I'm not short!"

"Sorry!" Kairi quickly apologized.

Edward looked at her and replied, "It's okay. Just don't call me short or small again."

"Okay!" Kairi said happily. Kara looked between the two, starting to feel left out. "So we hear you're looking for a doctor? Why here?"

Edward refused to answer and Alphonse joined the three and responded, "We're looking for something. We think he can help us with a lead or something."

"Al!" Edward protested.

"It's okay Ed. These girls could help us. Don't you think so? I think it feels right that they're here."

"I don't know Al. We don't know anything," Ed said wearily, as if it was an argument they've been through before.

"Al... I think you know why we followed you," Kairi said slowly, "When I saw you... saw Edward, I knew I needed to go wherever you guys went. Right Kara?" She turned to her sister who sighed.

"I don't know." Kara ran her fingers through her hair. "I kind of know what you felt but for all I know it could have been one of your spontaneous acts."

"Kara...." Kairi said her sister's name slowly.

"What?" Kara replied.

"No, it's nothing." Kairi turned toward Edward and Alphonse. "Do you guys need help finding this doctor guy?"

Al turned to Ed who answered, "Nah, we're headed there now but if you two could watch for the military, that would help."

"Sure," Kara agreed, "we could do that."

Ed and Al started to walk away but Kairi yelled out "Hey Edward! Alphonse!" They turned back toward her. "Don't leave town without us, okay? It's good we found you, I just know it is!" She shouted.

Ed thought for a moment, unsure. Then he shrugged and grinned. "Sure we'll take you with us. If we can find you." Then he turned and walked away with Al.

Kara and Kairi watched them until they disappeared.

"Um, Kairi, shouldn't we have gone with them? We're going into town too, right?" Kara asked.

"Oh! I completely forgot! We're going to look for military guys. Come on Kara!" Kairi ran into the town after Ed and Al.

Kara smiled, glad to see her sister acting like normal and ran after her yet again.


	6. Marcoh and Scar

Kairi: Heehee, it's been awhile ya? Sorry about that. I've got so many things I want to do but never enough time to do everything. But I wrote two chapters now and decided to combine it all into one big chapter here. By this point, you might have figured where we are in the anime. If so, no one's told me yet. I claimed the reward of imaginary cookies all for myself. Well I suppose I should warn all you readers that this isn't like a lot of other fanfics out there. It will closely follow the plot line of the anime, close enough I occasionally borrow quotes but remember nothing really belongs to either Kara or I except for the Hitames themselves which are mine. So you find paragraphs of stuff going on but no real details or specific lines of dialog it's because I'm assuming, since you're reading a fanfiction, that you've seen the anime and kinda know what's going on. Wow.... that's a lot of talking. Okay, well, I'm done. Here's another chapter for our loyal readers out there.... I wonder how many that is...?

Kara: Like she said, sorry for the late update….so much to do, so little time!

* * *

Ch.6

Kara had finally caught up to her sister Kairi in the small, old time, European fashioned village where Dr. Morrow was said to live. The two Hitame sisters had just met the Elric brothers and agreed to look out for military persons.

Stopped at the town square, Kairi was scanning the people wandering through with a concentrated look on her face. When Kara saw her sister, she laughed. "Kairi, what are you doing?" She asked, amused.

"Looking for the military. Maybe not all of them wear the blue uniform like Mr. Armstrong. Edward wasn't," came Kairi's distracted reply.

Her sister's seriousness had once again surprised Kara and she stopped laughing. But she soon recovered. "Well, if you want to stay here, I'll go wander the town Kairi," she offered.

Kairi replied with a nod and said, "Sure, sounds good."

The two sisters had kept lookout for about 20 minutes before Kara spotted a stern looking uniformed man talking to some villagers. As she passed by unnoticeably, she heard the man asking about Ed, Al, and Marcoh. After she turned the corner, she ran to her sister in the town square.

"Kairi!" She yelled out. Kairi turned to her sister who was rapidly approaching.

Upon reaching Kairi, Kara gasped for air, trying to catch her breath.  
"Are you alright Kara?" asked Kairi.

Nodding, Kara replied, "Yes but... there's someone... looking.... for them."

"State Alchemists?" Kairi questioned and Kara nodded. "Then let's go! We gotta tell Edward!" Kairi said before taking off toward Marcoh's. Groaning, Kara chased her sister.

When they reached the doctor's residence, Kairi pounded on the door and yelled, "Edward! Alphonse! Let us in!" Her sister Kara stood beside her trying to catch her breath again.

Alphonse opened the door a moment later and the girls rushed inside before quickly shutting the door. Edward was seated at a table across from a troubled looking middle aged man. "Dr. Marcoh?" Kara asked.

"I am, but who are you girls?" The man replied.

"That's not important right now," Both Edward and Kairi replied. Then, struck by a thought, Ed ran over to the wall and clapped his hands..

"Brother, what are you doing?" Al asked.

"Guesswork," replied Ed as he placed his hands on the wall to make it flash and open, revealing a hidden stash of tiny bottles filled with red water.

"Don't need a circle?" Marcoh marveled while Kara and Kairi watched confused.

"More Alchemy?" Kara wondered softly.

"Must be," her sister replied. "Is that what you were looking for Edward?"

But she was ignored as Alphonse lifted Edward away from the wall and Marcoh rushed to stop Ed as well.

Edward protested and dropped the tiny bottle he held. As the bottle broke, the liquid crystalized into a stone. Al dropped Ed and they mentioned something about a priest. Kairi wondered at it, but Kara elbowed her and whispered harshly, "Kairi, the military."

"Oh! Right. Ed, we think the military is coming." No sooner than the words left Kairi's mouth, the military indeed burst through the front door. And the stern looking man Kara saw earlier came in and started rattling off a bunch of names for a stone.

"Brig- Brigadier Gran," Ed stuttered.

As everyone's attention was on everyone else, Kairi pulled at her sister, "Come on, let's go before they notice us Kara," She whispered.

So they slipped out the door and snuck into the gathering crowd to see who came out first. A couple minutes later, Marcoh was dragged out of the house pleading not to go back to the military. He exclaimed that his hands were already stained and pleaded some more.

Ed and Al just watched from the doorway. The military men forced Marcoh into the vehicle and when Gran entered, they started to drive off.

Edward took off after the car and Kairi, then Kara and Alphonse gave chase as well. But the car didn't get very far into town when it suddenly stopped with a white haired young man with a cross shaped scar blocking the way of the vehicle. The strange man placed his hand on the vehicle and there was a large cloud of smoke. Edward, Al, Kairi, and Kara all stopped, wondering as the smoke gradually cleared.

After some brief dialog between Gran and the strange man, the man grabbed Gran's face and then Gran's brain exploded from the inside. While Ed and Kairi stood scared stiff, Kara fell, weak kneed by the display. After Gran dropped, Scar turned to Marcoh. "Crystal Alchemist Doctor Marcoh, I heard you were dead," he said before he continued, "I'll have to take special care... to wash you out of this world for your transgressions." Then, Scar approached Marcoh who was kneeling in the road. Marcoh put up no resistance.

As Scar reached for Marcoh, Kairi suddenly screamed, "NOOOOO!!" That seemed to jolt Edward who rushed forward and grabbed Marcoh to run away. Scar soon followed them.

Standing up, Kara yelled at her sister, "Kairi, we've got to get help!" before running off. Kairi shook herself out of shock and ran off as well. She soon found Mr. Armstrong and briefed him on the situation. Then he ran to help the Elrics.

About 30 minutes later, Kara was standing on a raised level of the city overlooking one of the underground tunnels exits to the countryside. Suddenly, Ed, Al, and Marcoh burst out of the tunnel and stopped under some trees to catch their breath. She saw them talking, apparently about the stone from earlier but she was too far to hear anything.

After a couple of minutes, Alphonse turned and spotted Kara. He waved and she returned the wave before running off to find Kairi, so they could leave together.

- - -

Later on the same day that the Elrics and Hitames had found Marcoh, they wandered around in the same village while the Elrics told Kara and Kairi about what had happened earlier between them and Scar in the tunnels until Armstrong arrived to save them. Ed and Al had escaped mostly unscathed but Al's armor was cracked on the right forearm. It began raining while the five of them (Ed, Al, Kara, Kairi, and Marcoh) were wandering the village while occasionally hiding from the military people or vehicles that were searching the city for Marcoh. Eventually they reached a back alley where some kids were playing.

Kara and Ed moved to go on, but Kairi and Al watched Marcoh who suddenly put his head down and said, "I can't do this. I've run away from it long enough, I won't do it now. I don't care if that kills me. How can I when it's something I deserve?"

When Ed questioned why, Marcoh proceeded to explain, "The Ishbal Rebellion was no war, it was a massacre." He told the Hitames and Elrics about the Ishbalans, their beliefs, and how they first distrusted Amestris' alchemy, then hated it. That it was because alchemy went against their teachings. This is what spawned small rebellions from the Ishbalans. Then they started and massive uprising when an officer accidentally shot and killed an Ishbalan child.

"It escalated into a full-scale rebellion that lasted seven years until the Fuhrer had had enough." He sent in the State Alchemists, the problem solvers. When Brigadier Gran, back then a Colonel, asked for Marcoh's red stones to be given to the Alchemists, he protested saying the Ishbalans wouldn't possibly be able to defend themselves. But despite all his protests, the stones were distributed.

"So what happened?" Ed asked, "How did the Ishbalans respond to your weapon?"  
"They didn't," came Marcoh's flat reply.

Every place an Alchemist was sent to... "The Ishbalans were wiped out in a single night."

The two girls, Ed, and Al stared at Marcoh in disturbed disbelief. But the silence was broken when a boy cried in pain from a twisted ankle. Marcoh pulled out his red stone and healed the boy who laughed and ran back to play.

Marcoh then explained to the Elrics and Hitames that there were doctors who would heal anyone and everyone who was injured. Eventually they were killed by the military as well, for helping Ishbalans. After the incident, Marcoh fled, taking with him all his research and material and only Mustang knowing where he went. But it was too little, too late. The Ishbalans were mostly wiped out.

But Ed was still confused about why Scar was hunting Marcoh and other Alchemists down. He stated it's just personal vengeance hiding behind the excuse of "God's will."

"Edward..." came Kairi's softly spoken sympathy.

Al interrupted saying he might do the same as Scar if someone had killed Ed.

"Al?" Kara now asked surprised but unheard as Edward yelled at his brother that revenge is not Equivalent Exchange.

"Destroying lives doesn't bring lives back," he said, "We all just need to live and be content while we can."

Then, after a long pause, Ed clapped his hands and fixed Al's cracked armor alchemically before turning to Marcoh, suggesting he hide in the Elric's hometown. "Of course, you girls can come with us if you want," he added to the Hitame sisters. Then he mentions their friends, the Rockbells and Marcoh flinched.

Backing away, Marcoh said trembling, "Rockbell? No, I can't. I can't go there. I'm sorry" before he turned and ran.

Kara and Kairi looked at each other confused while Ed chased Marcoh. The girls soon followed with Al.

They found Ed trying to apologize to Marcoh in another alley, reasoning they don't have to go anywhere Marcoh doesn't trust. Marcoh began to explain it wasn't that, but rather, other reasons but Scar suddenly dropped in and went to grab Marcoh.

Al tried to intercede, but Scar reached for him and shattered his armor.. Kara and Kairi screamed. Ed charged and after a few useless attacks, Scar shattered his automail arm. As Ed fell, Kairi screamed again but Kara was now watching in silent horror.

Al begged Ed to run as Scar approached Ed but Ed sat up and declined Scar's offer to pray. Instead he mentioned Scar's older brother and offered his life if Scar will then leave. "That's an Equivalent Exchange, don't you think?"

"No Ed!" Kairi yelled and Al protested as well, reminding Ed of what he just said about "a life doesn't equal a life."

Ed yelled at Al to stay out of it and tells Scar that Al is not an Alchemist so he shouldn't be hurt. Scar vowed not to hurt Al but agreed with what he was saying. As Scar approached Ed, Kairi flung herself at Scar but he pushed her away.

Hitting her head on the alley wall, Kairi fell unconscious. "Kairi!" her sister exclaimed and rushed to her side. Scar placed a hand on Ed's head.

But before Scar could kill Ed, he was stopped by Marcoh who was holding up his red stone to prevent any transmutations. It seemed the stone and transmutation circle on Scar's arm were connected but Ed was confused about the relationship. Kara didn't know enough about Alchemy and Kairi was knocked out.

Scar ran at Marcoh who threw the stone into Scar's arm which caused a reaction. Scar ran out of the alley into the military. Before they could do anything, he broke up the ground underneath and escaped into the tunnels.

Ed approached Al to see if he was still there and Al suddenly punched Ed and began lecturing Ed on all the things Ed had been telling him but just now ignored when Scar was going to kill him. Afterwards, Al's right arm fell off and he started ranting about his not-so-perfect day.

But Ed interrupted him slightly depressed, "We're really falling apart at the seams aren't we? Everyone who sees us must think we're a joke."

"But we're alive right?" Al asked.

"Yeah, we are that Al," Ed responded.

Kara watched the scene between the brothers when she noticed Kairi stir beside her. "Mmm," Kairi moaned before she sat straight up. A bead of blood ran down the side of her head from her temple.

"Kairi..." Kara said worriedly.

"What...?" asked Kairi confused before exclaiming, "Oh! Ed!" She ran over to Ed and hugged him. "Ed! I'm so glad you're alive!" The she moved back and slapped him. "You idiot! Giving your life doesn't mean anything! A life doesn't equal a life! Haven't you been saying that?!" She shouted before starting to cry, looking at him concerned.

"Kairi..." Ed said before looking away, "I'm sorry."

"Don't scare me like that, alright?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, okay. I won't. Besides, I'm still alive…right?" He looked at her reassuringly and she managed a small smile.

"Well yeah, but..." Then Kairi touched the side of her head and pulled away her hand, fingers wet with her blood. "Ah! I'm bleeding!" The knock to Kairi's head sent blood flowing steadily down the side of her face. Kara ran up with some bandages and began to tend her sister's head. "Huh? Where'd you get those Kara?"

"One of the military guys gave it to me. Geez, Kairi, you're so uncontrollable, rushing in and getting knocked out and injured like that," She replied, cleaning up some of the blood. "You really scared me, you know?"

"Sorry," replied Kairi, sounding appropriately contrite.

A woman arrived to arrest Marcoh and he complied and explained why he couldn't go with Ed. The Rockbells were the doctors killed in the war. Ed turned away from Marcoh who went willingly into custody.

Al remarked he'd heard Mom's voice and replied he shouldn't be going unstable on him.

Then a black haired uniformed man walked up to the Elrics and started talking, "Edward, Alphonse, we'll need you to come back with us to HQ until we figure out what to do with you two... And who are they?" He asked, looking at the Hitames.

Ed followed his look. "Ah, that's Kara and Kairi Hitame. Kairi's the one who tried to help stop Scar and got injured. Kara's her little sister."

The officer continued, "Well they're witnesses and tried to help Marcoh escape. We'll have to take them in as well."

He turned to leave but Ed yelled, "Now wait a minute Mustang! They only did that because Al and I were trying to help Marcoh. They're innocent!"

Armstrong walked up to talk to Mustang, "You should believe Fullmetal, Roy. I found those girls following the Elrics upon reaching this village. I don't think they really know anything about Marcoh."

"They're still witnesses," came Mustang's reply.

So the Hitames were escorted back to East City with the Elrics by the military into the large official building surrounded by the thick wall they once stood outside listening to a battle.

* * *

Kairi: Okay, well that's it for now! Hope you're enjoying this. Cyas next time I feel up to another chapter but until then.... REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE GOOD!!!

Kara: Please review :) We'd really love that!!!


End file.
